A Shinigami in Kuoh
by The Athletic Author
Summary: His fight with a few thugs who wanted revenge changed the course of his life. How will the explusion of Ichigo Kurosaki from Karakura High and his enrolment to Kuoh Academy affect the events regarding Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels and Dragons alike? Single Zanpakuto!Ichigo Hollow Mask!Ichigo IchigoxRiasxAkeno Possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and High School DxD**

* * *

><p>It was a seemingly normal Sunday morning as the light from the sun streamed in through the small opening of the blinds coverring the window. One orange-haired teenage boy in the name of Ichigo Kurosaki groaned in discontent as his eyes flickered open very briefly which closed almost immediately after as they were hit by the beam of light.<p>

Grunting slightly, the eldest child of the Kurosaki family slowly sat up in bed, wiping the sleepiness off his eyes with one hand in the process. He continued to sit there without moving as he thought of the eventful few days before this day which led to him being expelled from Karakura High and enrolled to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Kuoh Academy.

"Sigh, guess today's the day I'm moving out of here huh?" Ichigo said to himself.

Its been almost three weeks since he regained his long-lost Shinigami powers and defeated Ginjo Kugo, and just as he thought he would live a normal life again, he got into a fight with a few thugs who wanted revenge in the school premises. And of course with his track record of picking fights, it had finally reached the boiling point of the principal of Karakura High. He was called to the office as was told he's expelled on the spot despite Ichigo's well-above average grades. It was a tough decision to make but the principal had no choice. Ichigo was pissed at that, but rules are rules. He begrudgingly accepted the decision, walked back to his class, grabbed his bag, and left not even stopping when his friends called out to him.

It was such a coincidence that on that same day, as Ichigo was thinking what he was going to do next, a letter arrived specifically for him. He opened the letter, and imagine the total surprise on his face as he read that his application to enrol into Kuoh Academy has been accepted. Ichigo had totally forgotten about his application due to all the stuff that happened which led to him regaining his powers.

After the Winter War, Ichigo lost his powers due to using the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou against the traitor Sosuke Aizen. And due to that, he has finally gained the life he had yearned for, a peaceful life as a normal high school student without the capability of seeing any ghosts. His grades had also dropped due to the war but he's still above average. Well as a high school student, you got to think about your future right? He heard that Kuoh Academy had changed into a co-ed school not long ago as it was originally and all-girls private school. When such a prestigious school is open to enrolment, how can you not test your luck? So before the start of the new school year, he applied for the academy without telling anyone. He didn't know if he was going to get in so he didn't bother saying anything.

"GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIING, IIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

As the Substitute Shinigami was going to get up and get ready to move out, his eccentric father Isshin Kurosaki came flying through the window aiming to kick his son but failed to do so as the orang-haired teen ducked just in time for his father to fly over him and hit the wall head on. A part of him was glad to finally move out, just to get away from his annoying father's antics.

"Owwww," Isshin groaned as soon as he got up like nothing had happened and crouched down ready to pounce for another attack on his son, "Excellent reflexes my son! You dodged my Morning Rise Surprise Attack technique-"

"Shut up you old fart," Ichigo interrupted as he took off his white singlet, revealing his toned and muscular physique, "It's my last day at home and you're still being a pain in the ass first thing in the morning."

"Oh yeah, you're moving out to Tokyo to attend Kuoh Academy," Isshin stated before going back to his comedic nature as he comically cried out loud, "Oh Masaki! Our baby boy has grown up and is leaving the household! He's going to a formerly all-girls school. Oh imagine the number of new daughters we're going to have! And-!"

BAM!

A foot slammed onto his face courtesy of Ichigo, who has a large tick mark on his forehead and his face red out of embarrassment and anger, before he stomped him onto the ground with full force, his heel pressing into him making him groan out in pain.

"Quit with your perverted thoughts dammit! Man I'm so glad I'm moving out of here so I can get some needed peace and quiet without you annoying me and pissing me off for a change!"

"What was that?!"

"Don't "what was that?" me!"

And so starts another round of maybe final bout of fighting between father and son to destroy such a peaceful morning. Oh how I pity their neighbours.

...

**Scene change, inside train.**

Ichigo sighed in relief as he plopped onto an empty seat in the train that was inbound to Tokyo. He had packed up all his necessary stuff into his bag before he said his goodbyes. There were a few teary eyes in his group of friends especially Orihime and Keigo as all of them wished him well at Kuoh. Saying goodbyes to his sisters was much tougher. Yuzu was a total mess as she kept crying in his arms while Karin was happy for him, even telling him to introduce his girlfriend to them when he got one, which made Ichigo blush and lost his fuse.

Regarding his status as a Substitute Shinigami to protect Karakura Town, Urahara Kisuke told him not to worry about it as he said he will be able to deal with them for the time being until a competent Soul Reaper is given jurisdiction over the town in his absence. Ichigo was glad to hear that as he wasn't impressed with that afro-haired Shinigami to patrol the town. He's just too damn idiotic. What was his name? Imoyama-something? Meh, not like he cared about the name anyway.

During his journey, he kept looking out at the window as his thoughts wandered on how eventful and totally full of madness his life is as a teenager attending high school. From his ability to see ghosts to him being the Hero of the Winter War, it ain't a life aN average teenager wants to live in, even though it sounds cool. He may not get the peaceful life he had yearned for, but he was grateful to have the power to protect his precious ones. But now moving out of Karakura to a new place in Tokyo, life there could be peaceful at last.

"Attention! We are about to stop at Tokyo Station." a female voice announced over the PA System. He sighed once more before he stood up from his seat and grabbed the bag that was between his legs and placed it over his shoulder before walking to the exit of the train. He stepped off the train into the busy station and looked around, wondering where the hell he should go. His question was answered as his stomach rumbled, craving for food. Looking at his watch, he realized that it was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "First thing first," he said to himself, "Let's get some lunch." And with that, he set off looking for a decent restaurant to eat.

After having his lunch at a simple ramen stand, he set off looking for accommodation. It wasn't long before he found the perfect place to live in. The apartment he rented was decent. It has a bedroom which have a queen-sized bed, a decent living room with a 21-inch TV and a well-equipped kitchen. All for that for 95000 yen per month and it's within 15 minutes walking distance from where Kuoh Academy is. It was worth the money.

It was already close to night time after he bought groceries to fill up the empty kitchen, cleaned up the slightly dusty apartment and unpacked his stuff. Not taking a single rest after arriving here at Tokyo, fatigue washed over him instantly as he slumped onto his bed, without bothering to have a shower or get changed. He even decided to skip dinner as sleep slowly took over.

...

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late on my fucking first day!" And that backfired on Kurosaki Ichigo as he ran towards his new school. He had totally forgotten to set the alarm before he slept. He woke up feeling disorientated and was confused why the alarm didn't set off. Imagine his shock when he saw the time, which was 25 minutes left until class starts. After having a quick shower, wore his new school uniform and placed a piece of bread between his teeth, he ran off to his school without stopping. There's no way in hell he will be late on his first day.

After what feels like hours of running, he finally reached the school gates. Regaining his breath and wiping the sweat off his forehead, he exhaled a sigh of relief as he checked his watch, stating that there were 10 minutes left till class starts. Before he enter the school premises, he looked himself over. The black blazer consisting of white accents lay open, not bothering to have it buttoned up, his white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar was tucked into his black pants and he wore a pair of brown dress shoes to finish it off. Ichigo had to admit, he looked pretty good.

Setting his trademark scowl on his face, shoving a hand in his pocket and adjusting his book bag over his shoulder, he walked through the school gate and enter the school premises, not paying attention to the murmurs and the stares from other students that was directed at him.

After he reached the main office and received his time table, Ichigo headed off towards his classroom. This time Ichigo noticed the looks he was getting, jealous looks from the male students while the female students stared at him with red faces. This was quite new to the strawberry, as students in Karakura High used to cower in fear when he walked past, even though he did absolutely nothing. The attention he got here at Kuoh was different to what he got at Karakura. Ignoring the looks he was getting, he looked down at his paper and then back up at the class signs.

"Let's see, so my class is 3-A..." Ichigo passed by many of the other students that were in hallway and soon arrived at the classroom door, just in time as the bell rings. "So this is it huh?" Fixing his slightly messy uniform, he sighed once more before he knocked on the classroom door a couple of times and waited for it to open. It wasn't long before the door creaked open to reveal a woman, whom Ichigo assumed was the teacher.

"Ah, you must be the new student I was told about," The woman said with excitement as she gave a friendly smile,"I'm Mrs. Komiya, your new home room teacher. Please, come in!" the teacher said as she moved out of the door way and gestured the orange haired boy to enter the room.

Ichigo gave a quick nod before he walked in, and immediately found himself to the center of attention. All of the students in the room focused their eyes solely on him before breaking out into murmurs and hushed whispers. He chose to tune them out instead as he looked around the room. The first thing Ichigo noticed was that the classroom had no boys and full of girls. Not surprising to him as the academy just turned co-ed a couple of years ago. Another thing that stood out to him was a female that was sitting around the center of the classroom. His eyes widened slightly and a slight blush came to his cheeks as he looked at her, this student was beautiful.

She had a buxom young figure with a light skin tone and her eyes were a blue-green color. But what instantly caught his attention was her long, crimson red hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top and a few bangs that covered her forehead and side bangs framing her face. The only time he had seen a hair color like that was with Renji but hers was slightly different, like it was more of crimson than red in colour. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the woman, sure he had seen beautiful women before but this one takes the cake.

"I have good news everyone!" the teacher gathered everyone's attention, including Ichigo's as he snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his eyes away from the crimson-haired woman. "We have a new transfer student in our class!" She said before turning to the orange haired boy and handed him a piece of chalk. "Please, introduce yourself."

Said person nodded as he turned around to face the blackboard and proceeded to write his name on it. After he is done he turned around and made his formal introduction to the class.

"Yo, nice to meet you all. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I hope we could get along." the strawberry introduced himself with his scowl in place.

Most of the girls in the classroom blushed and some squealed as they noted how sexy his low and husky voice is, combining with his bad boy aura. Standing at 181cm tall with spiky orange hair, sharp, cool, but not cold, brown eyes, that scowl which seemed to fit him so well, lightly tanned skin and a lean, toned body, Kurosaki Ichigo could only be one of the very few handsome boys in the school. Unlike the most popular boy in the school, Yuuto Kiba, who had the look of a bishounen, Ichigo was the epitome of a handsome bad boy.

The teacher noted the reactions of her students and hummed happily, "Alright then! Kurosaki-san, why don't you take your seat, it's right next to Gremory-san at the window." She said as she pointed towards an empty seat at the back near the window which was next to the crimson-haired woman that caught his attention, Ichigo nodded his head and walked silently towards his seat.

It wasn't until he sat down that he finally felt it. His eyes went slightly wide as he felt the reiryoku of the beautiful woman known to him as Gremory next to him. It doesn't feel human yet it doesn't feel like a Shinigami or Arrancar either. Her reiryoku felt dark but he sense no malevolent intent from it. Plus, her reiryoku was at a level of a highly-capable lieutenant.

What's more, he felt and identified two more students in his class that had similar reiryoku signatures as hers. One was a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. The other was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Both are also at least at the level of a lieutenant, making him raising a hand and rubbing his forehead in irritation.

_"Why am I always attracting weird stuff?," _the orange-haired Shinigami inwardly groaned, _"Maybe_ _life here ain't gonna be peaceful after all."_ he concluded as he pushed all those thoughts away and focus on the lecture, not noticing as the crimson-haired woman gave him a glance from the corner of her eye.

...

Ichigo had never been so glad to hear to bell ring. It was only lunchtime and he was already tired as he rubbed his temples. He understood why Kuoh Academy was one of the best high schools in Japan. The classes at Karakura High was totally different than the ones at Kuoh. Comparing those two classes is equivalent to comparing heaven and earth. No contest. Plus his stomach had been begging for food badly, probably due to him having just a single piece of bread this morning.

Getting up of his desk with a stretch, he shoved his left hand into his pocket, walked out of the class and towards the cafeteria to get some food. Still unfamiliar with the school, he got lost a few times before finally reaching the cafeteria. After buying a sandwich, he took the chance to walked around and explore the school while eating.

Ichigo got to admit, this school was on a whole different level. The facilities here were flawless and top-class. Looking around the hallways he was walking on, he felt like he was walking on an castle of some sorts. Heck even the sandwich he was eating tasted better than the food at Karakura High. As he stopped walking, he looked out of the window and marvelled at how beautiful the front entrance was, where a water fountain stood at the center of the entrance. His lips curled slighty upwards into a small smile as he never thought he would go through a school day in peace, without any interruptions.

_'This feels nice,_' he thought as continued to look outside the window while he finished the last few bites of his sandwich. _'No hollows to deal with, no gangsters came looking for me to piss me off. It may be a little boring but this is a good change of pace." _Then he inwardly sighed as he added, _"Well, it may be temporary but_ _I'll enjoy it while it lasts."_

After finishing the last of his sandwich, he then proceeded to walk towards the back entrance and out to the large clearing to breathe in some fresh air, hands tucked into his pockets as he enjoyed the sights and sounds of the school.

At least he would have had it not for the fact that another sound caught his attention. It was a very familiar sound, one he had heard so many times before when Keigo and Kon were reading their porn mags.

It was the sound of perverted giggling.

His scowl deepened as he walked towards where the giggling came from. After a few moments, he found three boys peeking through a small hole of the wall, each giggling rather perversely and were wiping away small trails of blood from their noses, well only two were looking while the third was trying to move them to see. Seeing the scene before him, he resisted the urge to facepalm. Of course this situation would happen. Considering the school just went co-ed a few years ago, it won't be long before perverts enrol this school just to satisfy their unnatural lust.

Ichigo had explored enough of the school to guess that this was the Female Kendo Club's changing room. Seeing them peeping without any shame irked the orange-haired teen a hell lot. They reminded him of Keigo, Kon and even Honshou, particularly due to her obsession towards Inoue's boobs. He had caught Kon do that stuff a lot and he usually put him in his place. He silently walked towards the three, careful not to make a sound as he stopped when he stood directly behind them.

...

Hyoudou Issei was trying to move one of his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama to the side as he tried to peek into the Female Kendo Club's changing room. He was a 17 year old high school student of average height with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He wore the same standard academy uniform as everyone else who went to Kuoh Academy, though he also wore a red undershirt and blue sneakers. Along with Matsuda and Motohama, they were infamously known in Kuoh Academy as the Perverted Trio.

Peeping on the kendo club as they got changed in the girls locker room. Just looking at all that lovely, female flesh, the soft, milky skin, and the incredible range of breast sizes was enough to make him and the other two perverts nearly cream themselves. But currently Issei couldn't experience that pleasure yet as his two friends hogged the peeping hole to themselves.

"Muruyama's boobs are so big!" Matsuda whispered loudly with glee.

"She's 82-70-81." Motohama added.

"Katase has great legs!"

"She's 78.5-69-79."

"Such a miracle that I found this spot during PE!" Matsuda stated as he and Motohama continued to hog the peeping hole by themselves, totally ignoring Issei's pleas to let him peep, not noticing the presence of a scowling orange-haired strawberry standing beside them.

"Oi you three," said man spoke with an edge, as the Perverted Trio froze simultaneously and slowly turned around in fear, which only grew as they recognized the one that caught them red handed was the new transfer student, and new enemy of all boys in the school, who had crossed his arms and was scowling deeply. This however was not what scared them as a dark aura seemed to flow around him. Before they could run away, Ichigo start to speak, "Question no.1: What is behind that wall? Yes! You with the bald head!"

Matsuda stammered as he looked left and right towards Issei and Motohama, who were shaking uncontrollably. He had no choice but to tell the truth as he nervously stuttered, "Um... uh... this is the Female Kendo Club's changing room, there are girls changing clothes behind there-"

"ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Ichigo roared as he threw a powerful kick at Matsuda's face, making him fall onto the ground unmoving and made Issei and Motohama jaw-dropped at his strength.

"M-Matsuda!" Issei called out.

"And you! The one with the brown hair! Answer me!" Ichigo roared at Issei which made he took a step back in fear, "What were you three doing at that hole on the wall over there?"

"W-Well... w-we were peeping at the girls that were changing-"

"You disgusting lechers!" Ichigo growled as he threw multiple punches on Issei's and Motohama's face, making them screamed in pain as they gingerly held their face. The trio looked up and trembled in fear as fire seemed to emit out from the back of the new transfer student as he glared at them, "You guys remind me of Kon, or maybe worse! I dare you to do that again! Or else you could kiss your balls goodbye!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" the three of them comically hugged together in fear, not wanting to lose their family jewels before they instantly got up and ran away, not wanting to know who's this 'Kon' he mentioned, "We're so sorry!"

As Ichigo watched them ran for their lives, he dusted himself as he sighed and started to walk away, "Man, I think I scare the shit out of them, yet I got a feeling this won't be the last time of its occurence-"

"Kurosaki-senpai?"

"Um?" Ichigo heard his name called out before he could go any further. He turned around to see a group of Kendo girls with a shinai each in their hands. They had heard the commotion outside their changing room, guessing the Perverted Trio were at it again. Imagine their surprise as they came out to see them getting beaten up by the transfer student. He noted that some of the girls were red in the face.

"Thank you very much for chasing them away," the girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon said with a sincere smile as she bowed slightly at him, "They have been peeping at us repeatedly and we had beat them up numerous times, yet they still come back. You have my gratitude."

"Ah it's nothing," Ichigo shrugged as he waved it off, "Seeing them disrespecting you girls by doing what they did just pisses me off, I just put them in their place. Well I'll be going then." He finished as he gave them a small smile before he turned around and waved goodbye.

"Kyaaaaa! Not only he's hot, he's strong too!"

"Such a hunk!"

"We have to thank his previous school for transferring him to us!"

"Hey hey, do you think he's still single?"

"A hot guy like that? No way! But if he is…Kyaaaaaaa!"

Said person blushed slightly before suppressing it as he heard the squeals coming from the Kendo girls. The attention he got here at Kuoh_ really_ was totally different than the ones he got before at Karakura. Well not that he didn't like it or welcome it, he got to admit it's better than Karakura, where students would see him more as a delinquent and cower in fear at his presence, it's just that he never expected he would garner _that _much attention in a positive way. Man talk about a change of pace.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked serenely along the pathway as he planned to explore the school grounds further before going back to his class. It was then he stumbled upon an old building. It was a long two-storey building with a touch of vintage in its design. Part of the walls were covered with moss, which had grown on it probably due to the building hasn't been used for a long time. On the middle of the building roof was what look like an ancient school clock.

It took Ichigo a few moments to realize that he was staring at the old school house. He heard that the building was still in use during the academy was still an all-girls private school, but was abandoned and used by a school club after the academy turned co-ed and the new school building was made. Seeing no business with the building, he proceeded to turn around and walk back to class.

Before he could do so, he caught a glimpse of red at the window of the old building by the corner of his eye.

He looked up and slightly startled as he saw the beautiful crimson-haired girl standing by the window, staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. So she was a part of a school club that was using the building huh? Unusually in a good mood today, he stared back at her for a few moments before he lips curved slightly upwards into a small smile and waved at her. Seeing this, the crimson haired female tilted her head, looking a tad curious for several moments before a soft smile played from her lips and she waved as well.

It was just then the school bell rang, signalling the end of lunchtime.

Ichigo took one last look at her before he pivoted on his heels and walk back to class. During their brief eye contact he could still felt the unknown power emitting from her, but as long as she doesn't pose a threat to him, he saw no reason to be concerned.

...

"Did you get Kurosaki-kun's student file from Sona, Akeno?" Rias asked as she watched the transfer student walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes Buchou," Akeno replied as she opened the file she acquired from Rias' childhood friend at the Student Council Room, "It states here that he was a former student at Karakura High but got expelled due to fights with thugs in the school grounds. Despite that, his grades are among the Top 20. Other than his school and medical records, nothing much is in it."

"Sigh, this doesn't reveal anything about the power I felt from him," Rias groaned as she turned around to face her Queen, "Especially when the power is at a high S-level, yet it doesn't feel anything like a devil, fallen angel, or even an angel. You felt it too right?"

"Ara ara, is it love that I see? Has Buchou become interested in Kuoh Academy's newest student?" Akeno asked with a teasing tone.

"S-Shut up, that's not the point!" Rias stammered with a half-heartened glare as she tried to suppress the incoming blush. She couldn't deny that Ichigo was actually quite good-looking, "He could be a great addition to us, but since we've no idea who he is, for now we'll keep an eye on him. Let's go Akeno. We're gonna be late for class."

"Yes Buchou," is Akeno's response as she placed the file on Rias' desk and followed her out of the room and out of the building . Along the way to their class, the crimson-haired devil had only one thought occupying her mind.

_"What are you, Ichigo Kurosaki?"_

_..._

After hearing the school bell rang, the students made their way either off campus or to their club rooms. Ichigo was walking out of the front entrance and towards the gates, his bag slung over his shoulder. It was a fine first day of school here for the orange-haired Shinigami, other than his newfound popularity with the girls, detecting unknown reiryoku from a few girls in his class and beating up some shameless perverts.

Talking about newfound popularity, he was surprised as some girls in his class had daringly came forward and offered him to show him around the area. He politely declined them which made the girls whine in disappointment, citing the reason he hasn't finished unpacking in his new home. The truth was he was just tired and wanted to complete his homework before going to sleep.

His thoughts were short-lived as he heard some loud commotion outside the gates. Increasing his strides, he exited the gates and-

"I SAID APOLOGIZE YOU BRAT!" As he passed through the gates, a feeling of deja vu hit him as he saw a regular street thug towering in front of a petite girl, holding a bat in his right hand. She had white hair, with two long bangs going past her shoulders in the front and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut and two black cat-shaped hair clips on each side of her hair. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, but unlike other female students, she didn't have the shoulder cape. "ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?!"

The girl didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground, where a crushed candy laid on the floor. "… You were the one who bumped into me." She gave the man a blank stare, "… And then you made me drop it."

"Why you?! How dare you defy me?!" The thug shouted as he lifted the hand with the bat, ready to swing it down. But as he was about to send it down, his eyes widen as his wrist was caught in a tight grip by a newcomer beside him, stopping his motion and making him wincing in pain at the grip. He turned his head to the right to see the scowling face of Ichigo.

The thug regained his composure before shouting at the orange-haired man, "You asshole! what are-"

"Shut up, bastards like you picking up on a kid? What a coward," Ichigo interrupted as he pulled the thug closer before sending a powerful punch onto his face, making the thug fall and skidding on the ground. It wasn't long before the thug shakily stood up and discarded the bat. He went on to rummage his pant pocket and took out a swiss knife before charging at Ichigo. Unfazed by the knife, Ichigo just caught the knife-wielding hand before sending another punch onto his jaw, breaking almost a dozen teeth in the process and making him fall on his back.

Before the thug could stood back up, Ichigo slammed his foot onto the man's chest, getting a yell of pain as a little blood came out of his mouth. "Question no.1, why is that kid's candy crushed on the floor?"

Seeing the glare from the teen, the thug nervously swallowed before he answered, "B-Because I bumped into her a-and made her drop her c-candy-"

"Yet why you were bullying her when it was your fault huh?!" Ichigo roared as he stomped his foot onto his chest once more, making the thug wheezed in pain as he lost his breath before the orange-haired teen took a step back. He crossed his arms sent a full-blown glare at him, "Consider this as a warning. If I see you around bullying again, I will make sure your body will be crushed like that candy over there! Now scram!"

The thug slowly got to his feet, holding his chest as he glared at Ichigo, 'You're going to pay for this." After that was said, the man ran away as fast as he could.

The orange-haired teen placed a hand in his pocket as he watched the man ran away and sighed, "Man that is so Déjà vu," He looked back at the white-haired girl, who stared blankly at him with hazel eyes. "You okay?"

"… Yes, I am fine." That was all she said before she looked towards the floor where her candy had fallen.

Ichigo blinked a few times, following her gaze to the candy. Letting out a sigh, the teen reached into his pant pocket and took out a rainbow lollipop. Walking over to the girl he held it out to her, "Here, take it," She looked up and saw the lollipop in his hand, before looking back at his face. "What? You lost your candy because of that bastard and I doubt he'll get you a new one, so here you go."

Looking back between Ichigo and the lollipop once more, the girl took the offered lollipop. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, glad to help a fellow Academy student," Ichigo replied before he introduced himself, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, third year. I just transferred in today."

"… Koneko Toujou… first year." The newly named Koneko replied with her usual monotone.

"Well nice to meet you Koneko," Ichigo acknowledged her before he turned around and walked towards the gates to retrieve his bag. After he slung his bag over his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder at Koneko and waved goodbye as he spoke once again, "Well I gonna get going! Take care of yourself!" he finished before walking away.

The white haired girl only stared at him as he walking away. After a few seconds her eyes went to the rainbow lollipop she was holding. She opened its wrapping and licked it, pausing for a second. "…This tastes good." Koneko said to herself before she continued to lick it at a slightly faster pace as she started walking back through the gates and head towards the old school house.

Meanwhile, Ichigo groaned and rubbed his forehead in irritation as he thought about his brief altercation with that thug. It was not the thug that irked him, it was that white-haired girl Koneko. When he handed over the lollipop to her, their hands slightly made contact, and from there the orange-haired teen felt it. Her reiryoku was similar to that crimson-haired woman and his other two classmates. Ichigo did well to hide his surprise as he felt it.

_"So even that kid has the same reiryoku signature as her huh? Man, It won't be surprising if I found out there are more students that have the same reiryoku signature." _he thought as he continued his journey home.

Unknown to Ichigo, two pairs of eyes were watching him from the windows of the school hallways. One pair of eyes belonged to Akeno, who had an aroused look on her face as she licked her lips. She had her arms crossed under her breasts, a little shiver going through her body as she recalled how Ichigo brought the thug down without any difficulty.

"Ara ara, he was certainly vicious towards that man wasn't he? Ufufufu," Akeno laughed in her hand, "Now I understood why thugs targeted him in his previous school."

"True, and the way he fought was something I've never seen a normal person his age do before. And he fought like it was second nature to him, like a highly-experienced hand-to-hand combatant. Yet I have a feeling that wasn't his true strength," Rias deduced with curiosity evident in her voice.

"He truly is an interesting one ne, Rias?"

"Yeah, as I've said before, the power he was emitting was at high S-level, yet I have never felt that kind of power before, it was totally different from an angel, fallen angel, devil, or even human" Rias explained as she recalled the immense energy that washed over her as he entered the classroom and her brief encounter with the orange-haired transfer student at the old school house where she caught him checking out the building while looking out of her window before noticing she was staring at him. The image of him giving her a small smile while still scowling, though not that much as he waved at her flashed in her mind, which made her blush slightly before continuing. "Even though we have even talked yet, I have to admit, Kurosaki-kun is definitely one of the most interesting people that I've encountered."

Akeno noticed this and took the chance to tease her as she said, "Ara ara, is Rias starting to have a crush on Kurosaki-san? Oh what would the Underworld say if they found out that the famous Rias Gremory is developing feelings for a human? Ufufufu." Akeno said as she smiled innocently at her.

"You're the one to talk, Akeno," Rias retorted, "I know you are also attracted to him due to the bad boy aura he was emitting off from him."

"Oh my, looks like I got caught red-handed," Akeno amusedly replied as she placed her hand on her cheek, feeling it slightly heating up.

"But still, who knows? From what I've seen, he's miles better than _that _man," Rias gave her friend a small grin before looking back towards Ichigo's retreating form. "He's so mysterious, which makes me wanna know more about him." She said, closing her eyes as a thought came to mind, "And when I finally know what's the power in him, maybe he could join us..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's been like what, 10 months since I last wrote a story? Anyway it's great to be back typing stories for now and not preoccupied with books, books and more books.<strong>

**This year is my exam year and my most important year as it's my last year at high school before I go to college next year. I've been studying my ass off yet my results are still very average. Thus I've become less active in here. So I'm sorry to all the readers who had been expecting updates for my two existing stories, The Shinigami of Fairy Tail and The Strawberry Teacher.**

**And don't expect them anytime soon. My time is super limited and I've just a month and a half left before finals kick off, or SPM to any Malaysian readers out there. So I'm devoting my time more on studying for now.**

**You may be wondering why I'm posting this new story even though I spouted all of the above. Well it's because currently I'm on a week of school holidays, and today's the penultimate day of the holidays. And this story idea was stuck in my head for days now, so yeah.**

**And really, it's been months since I've typed, so my typing was pretty rusty. So sorry if there are any glaring spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Please R&R. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**albert27 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and High School DxD.**

* * *

><p>It was his third day in Kuoh Academy as Ichigo Kurosaki was walking out of his classroom. It was lunch time and he was heading towards the back entrance to the courtyard to find a suitable place to relax while sipping a drink box through a straw.<p>

His second day had went by without any problems and not as eventful as the first day, other than bumping into a second year male student known as Yuuto Kiba. He was a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He accidentally bumped into him as Kiba was exiting his classroom, 2-C during lunchtime. They had a brief conversation after that, though it was tough to listen one another due to the constant squealing from the female students around them.

And he even had the same reiryoku signature as _them_ as well. Why is he not so surprised?

"Kurosaki-san?" A alluring female voice called out, stopping him on his tracks. He looked over his shoulder to see the crimson-haired girl and another girl walking up to him. "Going outside for lunch?"

_"Speak of the devil," _Ichigo amusedly thought without realizing the irony of the sentence as he gave an affirmative grunt and answered, "Yeah, plan to find a suitable place outside to relax."

"Mind if we come along with you?" she asked.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged and continued walking. He could hear their footsteps approaching and the two ladies settled to walk at either side of him as they walked out to the courtyard, with the crimson-haired girl at his left and her accompaniment at his right. Ichigo noticed they were considerably shorter than him, with the both of them just reaching above his shoulders. They could hear the murmurs and whispers breaking out from the students around them but they chose to ignore them. It's not often you see two of the most popular girls in the school walking around with the newest transfer student.

"Well it seems that we haven't been introduced properly to one another," Rias smiled as she placed her hand on her chest, "I'm Rias Gremory, it's nice meeting you," and gestured to the girl at Ichigo's other side, "And this is my best friend, Akeno Himejima."

Ichigo looked at the gestured girl and noted that she was the raven-haired girl whose hair was tied in a long ponytail that has the same reiryoku signature as the crimson-haired girl now known to him as Rias Gremory. Having a better look at her now, Ichigo had got to admit, she was definitely up there with Rias in the beauty department.

"It's a pleasure meeting you as well, Kurosaki-kun, please take care of me," Akeno said to him with a smile of her own.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice meeting the both of you too," he replied with his own introduction before looking back at Rias, "So you guys are heading to old school house I presume?"

"Yes we do, we were heading to the old school house to have our lunch." She replied, smiling a bit. Noticing the questioning look on the scowling teen's face, she added, "My club uses the building as our club house. We usually keep our things in there when we're at school."

"Oh I see, what kind of club is it?" Ichigo asked.

"The Occult Research Club," Rias answered, noticing the slight twitch in his hand that was holding his drink box at the answer as he raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm actually the President of the club, while Akeno is my Vice-President."

"Occult Research? You mean your club's purpose is to research those paranormal and dark arts kind of stuff like that?" he inquired.

"That's right, but we also deal with the more recent type of supernatural subjects. Such things like Devils, Angels and even Yokai." Akeno answered for him.

"Sounds interesting" Ichigo commented, not noticing Rias perked up at his answer and the slight glint in her eyes.

"So you believe in their existence?" Rias asked.

"You could say that," After turning from a human who could see ghosts to a fully fledged Shinigami and encountering tons of weird stuff in the past that led to today, it was hard not to believe that other things like that could exist.

"PERVERTS! COME BACK HERE AND RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENTS!" The three turned to their left to see three familiar male students being chased by the Female Kendo Club. The three boys rounded the corner and tried to escape, only for a few girls to already be there and capture the three before tying them up and pulling them away. Ichigo facepalmed as he watched the perverts getting pulled away further. To think they'll learn after he scared them shitless two days ago.

"I guess that had happened very often before I transferred here?" the orange-haired teen asked as he and the girls watched the group disappear into one of the buildings.

"Yes. Unfortunately, those three you saw there are known as the Perverted Trio." Akeno explained, "Those three are the most perverted students in the school, so they end up in a lot of situations like this."

"Oh is that so? That clears everything up," Ichigo replied, sweatdropping at that, they had titles for perverts?

"Speaking of them, I heard you gave them a beating after you caught them peeping at the Female Kendo Club's changing room on your first day, Kurosaki-san," Rias giggled as she watched his face turned to a look of surprise as he looked at her.

"You heard of that!?"

"News spread fast here, Kurosaki-kun," Akeno told him, a little amused at his reaction, "You just transferred in and you're already popular with the girls, which increased after you beaten up the Perverted Trio on your very first day, witnessed by the Female Kendo Club. Why do you think you've gotten more attention by the students the next day than your first day?"

"And then there's another rumor spreading around that you saved the first-year student, Koneko Toujou from a thug on the same day," Rias said adding her two cents, "For a transfer student, calling your first day eventful is quite an understatement, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo closed his eyes at that and released a groan as he finished sipping the last of his drink from his drink box, "Man, this popularity thing is going to be a pain in the ass, I'm sure of it," he sighed, referring to his fast-growing popularity among the female students at Kuoh, eliciting small chuckles from both women.

"I'm guessing that you weren't so popular in your previous school?" Rias asked, getting a nod from Ichigo.

"People would fear me because I look like some kind of delinquent, mainly due to my orange hair," he told her, "And that made me stood out like a sore thumb to thugs. I was always in fights ever since junior high."

"Ara ara, looks like we've a delinquent as our newest Kuoh Academy student," Akeno teased, feeling highly amused and giggled in her hand as Ichigo gave her a glare.

"I am not! I just can't help fighting back when some bastards are picking up on me." he retorted.

"Ufufufu, jokes aside," Akeno said as her chuckles died down, "We are near to the club house Rias. We should probably finish up our lunch quickly, break should be ending soon."

Rias nodded her head in agreement, "Yes you're right. Well I'll see you later Kurosaki-san," Turning around, Rias gave him a smile before starting to walk away, Akeno bowed her head a bit with a smile of her own as she followed after the red-head.

"Hey Gremory!" Ichigo called out, making the girl look back at him. "Call me Ichigo. I'm not into the formality crap."

The girl smiled and nodded her head as she replied, "Sure, as long as you call me by my given name as well."

"Fair enough," Ichigo gave her a small smirk as he watched Rias and Akeno walked towards the old school house. After they disappeared from sight, he walked over to the grassy hill overlooking the courtyard and lay there to relax with his eyes closed until the bell rings.

They may not be human judging by their reiryoku, but after having such a seemingly normal conversation between them, it just gave him lesser room to doubt that they weren't much of a threat and there's nothing to be too bothered about. Life here may be peaceful at least until graduation after all.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

...

**Timeskip, a week later.**

Ichigo was reading William Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' at his seat to kill some time as he waited for the class to start. It was still pretty early before homeroom starts, judging by the number of empty seats in his class. He may look like a genuine badass, but Ichigo is actually pretty interested in literature, especially in the works of William Shakespeare. In fact, he has a collection of Shakespeare's books back in Karakura, and he brought a few of his books along with him when he moved out.

He read the book so intently he never noticed someone stood behind him looking over his shoulder for a few minutes already.

"For someone who looked like a total delinquent, I never thought you have such an interest in literature, Ichigo-kun."

Slightly startled by the voice, Ichigo turned his head around and saw the bob-styled black-haired bespectacled woman that has the same reiryoku signature as Rias and Akeno standing behind him with her arms crossed, an amused look on her face as she looked down at him. Ichigo known her just enough to know that she's Souna Shitori, who has the highest grades of all third-year students in Kuoh Academy and is also the Student Council President. She had introduced herself to him shortly after Rias and Akeno had done the same. She reminded Ichigo of Uryu, but unlike the Quincy, she doesn't has a stick up her ass.

"Cut the crap would you?" Ichigo groaned, "Of course you wouldn't think of me as such. Some stuff can be problematic when you have bright orange hair like I do."

"But still, it's still quite surprising to see someone have an interest in literature, Shakespeare even." Souna reasoned as she walked to stand beside his desk, "You were reading your book so intently you never noticed I stood behind you for more than five minutes," she added, making Ichigo widen his eyes, "Most guys now wouldn't have such hobbies."

"Well I'm not like most guys you speak of," Ichigo retorted, regaining his composure.

"Indeed you are," Souna elicited a small chuckle as she asked, "You read often?"

"Yeah, as a time consumer when I have totally nothing to do." Ichigo told her, "I admire this guy though," he added, motioning at his already closed book, his tone thinly-veiled with enthusiasm, "his works are interesting to read."

"Is that so?" Souna wondered out loud, he's getting more interesting the more she knows about him, "You're quite intellectual than you actually look."

"My hair gets me enough abuse and I'm not going to be an academic loser on top of it." Ichigo replied as he looked up at bob-haired woman.

"Good point," the Student Council President agreed but before she could elaborate any further, a new voice spoke up behind her.

"Good morning Souna. I see that you're getting acquainted with our newest Kuoh Academy student." said woman turned around while Ichigo peeked over Souna's side to see Rias walking towards them, with Akeno behind her.

Speaking of those two, ever since they get acquainted with each other the previous week, Ichigo had become good friends with Rias and Akeno. They would have lunch together sometimes during lunch breaks either in the cafeteria or in the courtyard. Ichigo wouldn't admit it to anyone in public, but he liked their company. Those two are quite an interesting bunch, and have a tendency to tease him when there's a chance especially Akeno, to which Ichigo found it quite troublesome. Due to this, people were talking about how the new transfer student had become friends with Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies…and what the hell is with the weirdass titles?

"Ah good morning Rias," Souna greeted back with a small smile as the Two Great Ladies settled to stand in front of Ichigo's desk, "I found out something fascinating about Ichigo-kun, Looks like he is interested in this." She finished and proceeded to take said book out of the strawberry's hands and show it to them, surprising him in the process.

With his scowl in full force, he quickly stood up and snatched away his precious book from the hands of Souna and gave her a heated glare, "Hey give it back! You don't have to announce what I read to the whole world!"

"Ara ara, looks like Kaichou just hit a nerve," Akeno said, chuckling at his reaction for his book being taken away from him.

"Damn right she did," Ichigo growled, gritting his teeth even more.

Rias barely listen to their banter in front of her as her mind wandered to what Ichigo read. Souna held the book up just enough time before Ichigo took it away immediately to let the crimson-haired princess note that the book was one of William Shakespeare's most famous works. She was a little surprised. Ichigo reads literature? Rias somehow felt more attracted to him. An intellect under a delinquent shell. The saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover' suited him perfectly.

"It didn't occur to me even once that you're interested in literature, Ichigo," Rias told him, "It doesn't really seem like your style."

"Yeah yeah, I get that a lot. You don't have to remind me," Ichigo replied with a tick mark on his forehead and crossing his arms on his chest, irritation seeping in his voice. His reaction just made the three most popular girls in the school chuckle in amusement.

The four of them conversed a little further before the school bell rang, signalling the start of the homeroom session. The classroom door opened and their homeroom teacher walked in and towards her desk as she told everyone to get back to their seats, to which everyone complied before the class begin. After a week, Ichigo was used to the standards of the lectures here and could follow the classes pretty well now.

It wasn't long before the lunchtime bell rang and students were either remain in class, went to the cafeteria to satisfy their stomachs or went to the courtyard to get some fresh air. Ichigo planned to do the latter, but he had to take a detour to... complete his business before going to the courtyard. His bladder has been calling out to be emptied for the past half an hour now. Just before he took another step to exit the classroom, the angelic and alluring voice of a certain crimson-haired princess called out to him. "Ichigo?"

"What is it?" Ichigo turned around to see Rias walking towards him.

"Akeno is off on an errand, so I wonder if you wanna have lunch with me together at the cafeteria?" she asked. Before he could say anything her eyes went slightly larger with tears threatened to fall at the coner of her eyes and pushed her lower lip to make the girls' ultimate technique of cuteness, the puppy-eyed look, which made Ichigo took a step back with wide eyes as she asked, "You wouldn't want a beautiful girl like me to eat alone, do you?"

Seeing that look made Ichigo cringe and he thought of giving in to her, but God dammit his bladder is going to burst! Trying to ignore how cute Rias looked, he replied with a slightly strained voice, "Sure thing, but can I join you later at the cafeteria? I have some...business to attend to."

Rias noticed his eyes darted down to his crotch for a moment there as he finished his sentence. It was brief but she caught it. Realizing what he meant, she took the chance to tease him as she jokingly chided him, "My my Ichigo-kun. I know you are in a classroom full of girls and are quite pent up due to this, but are you sure it's appropriate to do _that _during school hours?_"_

"What?!"

"B-but, you know, you don't have to do it so secretly. You could just ask me to help you..."

"That's not what I meant! Get your mind out of the gutter dammit!" Ichigo retorted loudly with a blush that is a shade darker than a tomato, or possibly even redder than Rias' hair. "Argh shit! I can't take it anymore!" Feeling his bladder going to burst sooner or later, he turned towards the exit and dashed to where the toilet is as he shouted over his shoulder, ignoring the bewildered looks coming from the students, "I'll see you in the cafeteria alright?! Leave a seat empty for me!"

Rias just giggled as she watched Ichigo disappear into a corner. "So cute..."

...

_"Ah that felt good," _The toilet door opened and came out one relieved Ichigo Kurosaki as he closed the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. He continued walking in a comfortable silence on his way to the cafeteria where Rias is waiting for him.

As he got nearer to the staircase which led downstairs and towards the cafeteria, he felt the unknown dark reiryoku radiating from there. Unlike the ones he felt before, this one was weaker than the rest, more of a low-ranked seated officer. As he reached the beginning of the staircase, he stopped walking as he saw the Perverted Trio huddling at the middle of the staircase, with the bald-headed one known as Matsuda whispering something to the brown-haired one known as Issei, while the bespectacled one known as Motohama just looked on.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow in confusion as he proceeded to lean over the staircase railing. He thought it was odd. Other than the three of them, there was no one else around them on the staircase, and he clearly remembered when he beat them up, their reiryoku felt human. So where did that reiryoku come from? It wasn't until he extended his much-improved spiritual senses much further that he realized who was the owner of the unknown reiryoku signature, and a surprising and unexpected one at that.

"KYA! It's Ichigo-senpai!"

"He's hot as always!"

Hearing their perverted conversation interrupted by the girls squealing, Matsuda and Motohama looked up and immediately quiver in fear as they saw their worst nightmare standing at where the academy's number one idol, Rias Gremory just stood. Their face twisted into a look of absolute horror as they hugged each other and simultaneously shouted, "Please don't hurt us!" Issei meanwhile unconciously took a step back.

Despite the girls squeals and the fearful looks from the three perverts, Ichigo totally ignored them. His mind was occupied by the fact the the owner of the unknown reiryoku is the one with the brown-haired pervert. Regaining his composure and scowling while his gaze focused on him, the gears in his mind started to turn. Impossible he thought. He felt totally human before, so why isn't he now? In fact, why he now has the same reiryoku signature as Rias, Akeno and Koneko to name a few? The last time he saw him was yesterday afternoon when he was exploring the Tokyo city centre, he saw the brown-haired pervert walking with a...black-haired...girl...

Wait was that it? Is she the one who made Issei felt 'inhuman'? But as he recalled his memory further, he remembered she didn't have the same reiryoku as what Rias have. Instead, her reiryoku felt more darker and much more different than Rias' and Akeno's. Plus, the two of them were acting like a normal couple. He guessed something may have happened after he went back to his apartment which was late evening. But what the hell happened yesterday?

Issei Hyoudou was not having a good day in the office. First he remembered clearly he got stabbed on the chest with a weird spear by his girlfriend Yuuma-chan, only to wake up in his room completely free from any injuries. Then he felt like he was dying as he walked to school under the sun, only to feel fine again as he entered class, which he thought was weird. What's more, his best friends, Matsuda and Motohama didn't even remember Yuuma-chan even though he introduced her to them a few days ago. How can he not felt hysterical?!

What was even weird was his senpai and the most beautiful and popular girl in the academy, Rias Gremory, gave him a side glance and a small smirk as she walked past him down the stairs, which made him blush and his heart go 'doki-doki'. Now the eye candy of the female students and enemy of the male students of the academy, Ichigo Kurosaki, was giving him a weird look, as if he was scrutinising him.

His body tensed up as Ichigo get off from his leaning position over the railing of the stairs and made his way down, all the while not leaving his intense gaze on him. Beads of cold sweat started to form on his forehead as he got closer and closer. His mind was on override that time. What was he going to do to him? Threaten him? Punch him? Making him lose his balls?

It wasn't until he felt a hand on his right shoulder that he was brought back to earth, making his breath hitched and his body froze for a moment. Looking at the corner of his eyes, he saw the orange-haired senpai right beside him, his hand on his shoulder and his eyes shadowed by his messy bangs. The loud chattering from the floor above was still going on, but to him, everything to him felt silent. He felt like time had just stopped around him.

_"I have no idea what happened to you yesterday,"_ his heart skipped a few beats as he heard Ichigo whisper into his ear. It was soft but he clearly make out every single word he spoke, _"but you don't feel _exactly _normal, so be careful."_ And with that, Ichigo's hand left his shoulder and said person continued his way down the stairs before reaching the bottom of the stairs and turned into the corner.

"S-Shit, I think I just p-pissed in my pants, t-that guy must be a d-devil," Matsude stammered as his leaned his back onto the wall behind him and slide down onto his butt.

"S-Stop saying that, y-you're making me f-feel t-traumatised," Motohama stuttered as he shakily pushed his glasses up.

Issei continued to stare at where the strawberry, not really paying attention to his friends as he recalled what said person just whispered to him _'…Does that mean...he...?'_

_..._

**Timeskip, Night time. **

"And... done!" Ichigo announced to himself in relief and mentally do a victory dance as he completed his homework and putting his pen on the desk. The amount of homework given in Kuoh was thrice the amount give in Karakura, but fortunately, he was able to keep up.

Leaning back on his chair, his mind wandered to the brown-haired pervert in his school. He couldn't shake off this gut feeling that something may happen tonight. And how strange it was when he didn't see the black-haired girl waiting from him at the school gates after homeroom ended. Since last midweek, he noticed she always waited for someone at the gates after homeroom, wearing a different school uniform he never saw before. Remembering what he saw yesterday, he realized she was most probably waiting for Issei. Her absense today rang the danger bells inside him.

It can't be a coincidence, was it?

But Ichigo knew better. Based on his experience, in every coincidences, something must be going on behind the scenes. His eyes landed on his Shinigami Badge on the table. Looking at the time, he realized there were a few hours before the hour hand struck midnight, and he wasn't sleepy in the slightest. Taking a glance at his badge once more, he sighed as he stood up and pick up his badge before pushing it onto his chest, ejecting his Shinigami form.

"_Pass the time by patrolling around the place wouldn't hurt_," he thought to himself before vanishing in a Shunpo.

...

Issei left his friends house feeling even more depressed than before. It seemed not even watching his favorite pornos could lift his spirits up.

His body has been acting strangely ever since he woke up today. As nighttime came, he felt some kind of power flowing through him, unlike this morning when he felt tired and weakened under the sun. He also realized his vision was much more clearer now than during daytime. In addition to that, he could hear people speak from a distance where no average human could do.

Oh how messed up his brain was. He realized he sounded as if he wasn't human.

Was he?

Shaking his head to break his illogical thoughts, he continued walking towards home and sulk along the way. He stopped walking when he arrived at the park where it all happened. He then walked towards the fountain in the middle of the park and looked at his reflection in the water. Flashbacks of Yuuma-chan started to flood his mind. Those flashbacks made him grit his teeth in frustration. He couldn't accept that all those memories with her was merely a dream.

As he started to get even more depressed, a strange feeling came over him. It was sort of like that feeling he got when he was about to be beaten by the Female Kendo Club, only different. It was much more sinister as the feeling of utmost fear crept over him.

"How unfortunate."

Issei froze at the voice behind him. Regaining his bearings and turned around, he saw a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes walking into the light of a street lamp towards his direction. He wore an outfit that consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"To actually bump into someone like you in a place like this, today must be my lucky day." The man traced his fingers along the rim of his fedora

Issei never heard what the stranger just said. Instead, he was preoccupied by the fact that he can't stop trembling and beads of cold sweat forming on his forehead. Who was this man? And what the hell is going on? Why was he feeling this way?

Not wanting to stick around any longer, and feeling more than a little on edge around this guy, Issei did what he felt was the most logical thing at the time.

He turned around and ran like a possessed madman.

"Trying to run away?" The man taunted, but Issei ignored him and simply focused on running.. He had no idea what was going on but that doesn't matter. What matters was that he knew that old dude was bad news and he had to get away from him, fast.

His thoughts got distracted when he saw black feathers falling down from the sky. Issei's eyes widened. He knew he had seen those feathers before.

Just like Yuuma-chan.

He instantaneously looked up, expecting her to fly above him. He was shocked to the core when he saw the man he had tried to lose was flying above him with black angel wings similar to Yuuma-chan. He was stopped on his tracks when the old dude landed in front of him with his arms crossed.

"This is why low-level creatures are so troublesome," the man stated with disdain. Issei just looked at him dumbly, because the man spoke with no sense. He wasn't some kind of creature, he was just a regular human being!

Or so he thought.

The man frowned as he continued speaking, "Hmm... I can't detect any traces of your master or ally on you. You aren't trying to escape nor are you expanding a magic circle. Analysis of the situation suggests you must be a stray. In that case, killing you will not be a problem."

The man held out his hand and a bright light started to emit from it, and a spear of light appeared in the man's hand. Issei's eyes widened and turned to run, knowing he had to get out of here before he got killed.

But he didn't get very far. Before he could even run a meter from where he had been, he gasped in pain as an incredible pain erupted from his stomach. Issei looked down to see the cause, not surprised one bit to find he had the shaft of the light spear sticking out of his gut. His legs got wobbly and he kneeled onto the pavement, the pain unbearable to a great degree.

Coughing, Issei tried to pull the light spear out, only to feel more pain surge through him as his hands were literally burned by the light.

"You can't pull it out, can you?" the man behind him taunted with a smirk. "Light is a deadly poison to your species after all. I thought that would finish you off, but it seemsthat you're quite resilient." Issei gasped as he felt the spear disappear from his stomach, only to reappear onto the man's hand. "Worry not, I'll put you to rest now."

And with that, the man throw the light spear towards him. Issei closed his eyes, bearing for the upcoming impact, a tiny speck of him praying that someone will save him in the nick of time.

And his prayers were answered.

Just before the spear hit him, a newcomer appeared in front of him and destroyed the spear with a swing of his sword. Not feeling the incoming stab, Issei strained to open his eyes, only to be greeted by a man's back. He was wearing a black kimono with a white obi tied around his waist and a red strap across his right shoulder. His right hand was outstretched to the side, wielding what seemed to be a large cleaver. What surprised Issei the most was his hair.

There was no one he could think of other than him that has spiky orange hair.

"Man, I did tell you to be more careful, didn't I?" the man spoke with a familiar tone Issei knew he heard before in his school. There was no mistaking it.

The one who just saved his bloody ass was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I-Ichigo-senpai..." Issei managed to call out to him before he lost consciousness and lay flat onto the pavement face down.

...

Ichigo scowled at the man who threw the light spear at the pervert. He was expecting a normal night patrol with the purpose of passing the time and making him tired so he could sleep, not to stumble upon more strange stuff.

He felt a spike of power at the park as he was patrolling around the area. When he arrived onto the scene, he was greeted with the sight of the man with a pair of jet black wings throwing a light spear at a seriously wounded Issei. In a burst of shunpo, he flashed in front of Issei and destroyed the spear with Zangetsu.

He knew from this moment his brief peaceful life has ended.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Ichigo looked up to see the fedora man glaring at him, and replied with another glare as he pointed his sword at him and said, "Who the hell am I doesn't matter, what matters is I'm going to kick your ass all the way to Soul Society for hurting the kid!"

"Soul... Society?" the man pondered for a while before a look of recognition spread all over his face and a maniacal grin started to form as he spoke, "I see, that black kimono, the released state of that sword. Who would have expect a Shinigami to appear in this town?" Missing the look of surprise from the orange-haired Shinigami's face, his hand form another light spear as he continued, "And a strong one at that. I could feel the power within you. Now let's dance and see who's the stronger one!"

"Do not lay a finger on that kid," a new female voice spoke.

But before he could charge ahead, a red magic circle appeared a few feet beside Ichigo's right. The look of surprise on his face was priceless as he saw his beautiful classmate and good friend, Rias Gremory materialized in the middle of the circle with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips, glaring at the fedora man.

"Rias?!"

Hearing that familiar voice calling out to her, Rias looked over her side and was equally surprised to see the handsome transfer student wearing a black kimono and wielding a large sword while protectively shielding her pawn. "Eh?! Is that you, Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same question to you!" Ichigo retorted before he took a few deep breaths to calm down. All these weird stuff that was happening was giving him a migraine. He rubbed his temple with his free hand as he spoke with an even tone," Wait, that's not the point now. The point now is that bastard just stabbed Hyoudou in the stomach and we got to deal with him."

"That red hair..." the fedora wearing fallen angel murmured. "I see, you wouldn't happen to be part of the Gremory Clan, would you?"

"That's right," Rias said, smirking at the fallen angel. She absently used her hand to flip some of her hair behind her head in a display of haughty elegance as she introduced herself. "I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fallen Angel-san."

"Wait what? Fallen Angel?" Ichigo repeated what she called the fedora man as he turned his gaze at him.

"Oh wow. Who knew this was the jurisdiction of the Gremory family's heiress apparent?" The man tried to look nonchalant as he brushed away the dust from his hat. "Is he one of your servants? If so, please don't leave your servant unattended like that. Someone like myself might bump into him while accidentally taking a walk and think he's a stray that needs to be put down."

"Thank you for the helpful advice," Rias cast him an amused smirk before her expression turned incredibly serious. "But perhaps you should be taking your own advice. This city is under my jurisdiction. If you interfere in my business or try to hurt one of my cute little slaves again, I may have to take more drastic actions."

"The same goes for you, Heiress to the Gremory family. My name is Dohnaseek. Pray that we never meet again, especially you, Shinigami."

Ichigo just deepened his scowl at him as he disappeared into the sky, leaving a few black feathers falling from the sky. Tch, of course he'll meet him again. That asshole would pay for hurting the innocent.

"Shinigami?" Ichigo looked over towards where Rias stood as he heard her said that. She swore she had heard of the term before, but she couldn't put a finger on it, "Why did he call you that, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed as he run his free hand over his spiky orange locks and said, "I'll explain it to you, but that's not important now," he proceeded to walk towards the still-bleeding and downed Issei and knelt at his side, with Rias doing the same at Issei's other side.

"Look," Ichigo looked up at Rias and spoke, making Rias looked up as well and meet his gaze. She slightly blushed at the serious look Ichigo was giving her as he continued, "You have answers to my questions and I have answers to your questions, but that can wait until tomorrow." He then gestured at the downed boy "His reiatsu's fading rapidly and has less than 10 minutes to live at this rate. I presume you know healing magic?"

"Yes, I am quite knowledgable in healing magic." Rias replied.

"Well then, it's all up to you to save him," he finished as he stood up and flashed her a small smile, "I'll see you tomorrow in class then. Goodnight Rias."

"W-Wait, Ichigo-!" Before Rias could finish, he vanished in a blur, leaving her alone with her pawn. She frowned for a while before a playful smirk formed on her lips, "Oh I'll get my answers all right, very, _very _early in the morning." Then she diverted her attention to Issei, "Now it's time to save my beloved servant..."

...

**Timeskip, next** **morning**

"Hmmmm..." moaned Ichigo in satisfaction as he enjoyed the comfort of his soft bed.

The warmth under the blanket was perfect. Ichigo was too tired to change to his sleeping attire after what happened the previous night, so after he entered his body, he removed his clothing and just slept in a pair of boxers. The one thing that really made his morning even more comfortable, was the soft and warm pillow he wrapped around his arms. The pillow was warm, soft, and had a very sweet smell of roses...

_'Wait a minute...when did I have such a big pillow?'_

Quickly opening his eyes, he was shocked to the core when he saw strands of red hair sticking out from under the blanket. Instantly letting go of his hold on his 'pillow', the Substitute Shinigami instantly sat up on the bed, and his eyes were glued to the hump under his blanket as it was sitting up.

"Good morning, Ichigo," said a beautiful voice with a soft smile as a beautiful girl emerged from the blanket, a girl Ichigo knew too damn well.

Ichigo jaw-dropped at the sight and instantly went red in the face as he saw the girl in all her naked glory and he felt his boxers tighten with his growing arousal, but he didn't care. He did the only thing his mind told him to do.

He shouted.

"W-WHAT THE HELL RIAS?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well whaddaya know? I completed my 2nd chapter while my finals are still ongoing.<strong>

**It's a good thing there was a few days interval after a couple of tests, and I used part of the interval by releasing my stress, which is pouring my all into this chapter.**

**And I have three more tests which will be held next week, and then I am completely free! Yay!**

**Well I hope you readers enjoy the new chapter.**

**Please R&R. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**The Athletic Author out. (albert27 was my original pen name, but I changed it.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and High School DxD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Society, 1st Division Headquarters<span>  
><strong>

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto had never felt so peaceful before.

Ever since the Winter War ended more than two years ago, other than that brief altercation with the late Shodai Shinigami Substitute, Ginjo Kugo almost a month ago, there was nothing left but peace. Standing on the balcony of his office and enjoying the gentle breeze blowing through him as his haori fluttered along with it, appreciating the cloudless blue sky which meant a bright sunny weather and gazing out at the beautiful scenery before him, the Soutaicho hoped that no one will interrupt his moment of serenity.

...Which was broken when a messenger appeared in a Shunpo, kneeling on one knee beside him.

"Reporting, sir! The two Shinigami sent out by the 13th Division to investigate Kurosaki Ichigo's fluctuation of his reiatsu in Tokyo has returned, sir!"

No words were spoken for a few moments until Yamamoto, without switching his gaze towards the messenger, asked, "Why are you reporting me this?"

"Uh... that's because..." the messenger swallowed a lump into his throat, feeling a tad nervous before he continued, "Ukitake-taichou ordered me to send his Shinigami's findings to you, saying that Soutaicho may be familiar with the findings," And with that, the messenger took out a file from inside of his shihakusho and present it to the Soutaicho.

Yamamoto landed his gaze on the file and looked at it for a few seconds before taking it with his sole hand from the messenger's hands. "You may leave."

"Hai!" and with a bow, the messenger disappeared in a flash.

Yamamoto wondered what Ukitake found that made him think it would peak his interest. Walking towards his desk, he opened the file and spilled the contents of the file onto the desk, revealing them to be photos.

Yamamoto looked at the first photo that came to his line of vision. This photo showed three figures, two against one, standing in the middle of the night at a park while there was one more person lying on the ground. He could make out the outlines of Kurosaki Ichigo, but he couldn't identify the others since the photo was a tad too dark. The photo was taken at night after all.

He switched his gaze to the second photo and Yamamoto opened one of his eyes as he identified the one standing beside Ichigo. She was a beautiful young woman with long red, crimson hair reaching over her back and a buxom figure to boot. What's more, her face structure and her eyes was almost similar to one of his old acquaintances he met some hundred years ago. There was no mistaken who was this woman.

Both of his eyes were opened as he looked at the third photo. The photo showed a middle-aged man wearing a fedora on top of his head and wearing a trench coat. What peaked his interest was that this man has two jet black wings protruding from his back. He knew exactly where this man originated from.

"Getting involved and meddling with the affairs of the Three Factions now? You really are an interesting individual, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto said as he looked out of his balcony.

_"Speaking of the Three Factions, I wonder how Gremory-dono, Michael-dono and Azazel-dono are doing..."_

...

**Ichigo's Apartment**

Kurosaki Ichigo always thought nothing can be more bizarre while waking up in the morning than his father's annoying antics by attempting to ambush him to wake him up.

He was wrong.

He had no idea why Rias was sleeping in the same with bed with him, when she came here, and_ how the fuck_ she knew where he was staying. He didn't recall telling here where he was staying, or ever his apartment's address. What's even more bizarre was that she was sleeping without her clothes on! Did he and Rias...? He instantly shook his head at the thought. He was still wearing his boxers, and even if he did have sex with her, he couldn't remember a single detail about it.

"T-The hell are you doing on my bed, Rias?!" asked the young man, trying his best to not stare at her large breasts and pink nipples as he backed away against the headboard.

Rias smiled as she crawled her way towards the heavily blushing orange head and snuggle up against him as she closed her eyes. "I wanted to check if you were okay after I finished healing Issei's wounds last night, but when I got here you were already asleep, so I decided to join you."

The Shinigami Substitute tried to turn his obvious arousal away as he felt Rias' nipples rub against his side. "And your clothes! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

The beauty rested her head on Ichigo's chest and wrapped her arms around him as she started to drift off again. "I can't sleep unless I am nude..." whispered Rias softly as her warm breath tingled his cheek.

"What kind of a reason was that?!" Ichigo roared in embarrassment as he tried to push her away from him but to no avail. Rias moaned and held onto Ichigo harder. Damn, this woman has an iron grip on him. "Don't move, you make a very comfortable pillow." whispered the girl as she delicately placed a hand on Ichigo's chest. "We still have a while before we need to get ready for school…"

Ichigo was going to retort but held back as he saw how peaceful Rias looked when she was sleeping. Sighing, he relented and slid down onto the bed from his sitting position on the headboard. To make her feel more comfortable, he shifted slightly so Rias' head was resting on his left shoulder, her face snuggling into his neck. Her left hand was on his chest and their legs were intertwined. In turn, Ichigo's left hand was on her lower back and her lightly wrapped his right arm around her waist to secure her in place.

He could feel her breasts pressing against his left side, but he didn't feel as hyped up as before, probably because he was busy focusing on her pretty face resting on his shoulder . Ichigo just smiled wryly as he thought to himself,_ "Man, this woman is going to be the death of me."_

After almost 30 minutes had passed, Rias begain to stir from her comfortable slumber. A soft yawn escaped from the red-haired woman's mouth as she opened her eyes, and found herself stare into Ichigo's brown orbs.

"So you're finally done with your beauty sleep?" Ichigo asked, his tone slightly teasing.

Rias giggled as she nodded and asked, "Is it time for school yet?"

"Almost, we have more than an hour before class starts," replied Ichigo with one of his rare smiles, making Rias' heart flutter, "Feel free to use the shower if you like to. You'll find the towels hanging on the rack to the right.

Rias shook her head. "It's okay, I'll just take one at the club later," Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that, but he refrained himself from asking. The red haired beauty then get up from the bed and walked over to Ichigo's desk where she placed her clothes and started to dress. Ichigo blushed hard when Rias bent over to put on her panties while giving him an explicit view of her womanhood, and he found covering his manhood with his hands to be increasingly difficult as he watched her cup her breasts into her bra.

"Come here..." Rias softly said as she turned her back at Ichigo, "Help me clip my bra."

"Uh, s-sure," Ichigo shook his head of his dirty thoughts, and walked over to her. "That old fart would throw a fit if he sees this..." muttered the young man as he closed Rias' bra, while desperately to suppress his obvious arousal that was threatening to poke her lower back.

"So Rias, Who- no, rather, _what_ are you? You, Akeno, Souna and a few others in the academy felt different from any ordinary human since I first arrived, and after what happened yesterday, there's no way I would keep quiet about it." Ichigo asked as he walked towards his closet and took out his folded uniform.

Rias sighed as she turned around and answered, "Well to answer your question Ichigo, I'm a Devil."

"A Devil?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "You mean those creatures with red skin and long horns, that kind of devil?"

"That's an exaggeration," Rias sweatdropped as she continued to explain, "To be honest, we're not that much different from humans. We just have powers humans do not have and we've been raised in a different society than humans." She paused, then added, "And we can live much longer than humans."

"I see, so you're a devil huh?" Ichigo rubbed his chin in thought. He had heard of them from Christian Mythology but never thought they're actually real.

"You don't seem surprised," Rias noted.

"Believe me, when you go through what I've been through it's hard to be surprised to hear stuff like that," he stated, "And I remembered that winged bastard call you an heiress of a clan or something. Are you from some kind of a royal family?"

"In a way," she said, "I am a pure-blood Devil from the Gremory Clan, one of the 34 clans remaining of the 72 pillars. The 72 Pillars are the 72 Devil clans that are what we call pure-blood devils. Devils who were born devils and not reincarnated humans. Right now, there are only 34 remaining clans of the original 72 Pillars. Though some of the clans are still alive, they no longer hold their status because they have human blood mixed with them."

"Reincarnated humans?" Ichigo wondered before a light bulb flashed above his head and asked, "So that was what you did to Hyoudou? You reincarnate him from a human to a devil?"

Rias smiled at his deduction and nodded, "You're pretty sharp."

"Well the pervert didn't felt human yesterday unlike my first day at school when I beat him up, so yeah," Ichigo shrugged it off while Rias just giggled at the insult Ichigo called her newest pawn as another question popped out in his mind, "Why did you reincarnate him though? Did something happened to him the previous day?"

Rias nodded as her face turned serious and said, "Yes, he was attacked by another Fallen Angel the previous night. He summoned me from one of my flyers and when I saw his condition, I decided to reincarnate him into my peerage."

"Flyers? Peerage?" Ichigo said as he rubbed his temples, "The more answers I get, more questions are raised. This is going to be a long day," With that he proceeded to walked towards where his bathroom. Before he entered the bathroom, he looked over towards where Rias was standing, "I'm going to take a shower. We'll talk about this on the way to school."

Rias smiled and nodded as she continued to put on her own clothes.

...

"So Shinigami are dead souls who gained power to purify hollows and help wandering souls here to pass through Soul Society, does that mean you're dead?"

"Nope, I was born with Shinigami powers. Since I'm a human with Shinigami powers, I'm known as a Substitute Shinigami."

"How does a human like you gain Shinigami powers? Did you inherit it from someone?"

"Something like that. My powers weren't awakened until I obtained it from another Shinigami."

"What happened?"

"Long story. In the past two years, I awakened my powers, then I lost them, then regained them, and lost them once again, and regained them after a long time, then lost them once again, and finally regained them."

"Sounds like you've been through alot for a high school teenager."

"You're making me feel old when you put it that way."

"Maybe I was trying to imply it that way."

"Oh shut it."

Rias giggled at Ichigo's response as the both of them were walking side by side towards the direction of their school. Before they set off to school, they took a little detour to a nearby cafe to have breakfast. From there, Rias had explained to him about the Three Factions, how she reincarnated Issei via the Evil Piece System and how the system works in a peerage, with the King piece as the leader and other pieces as servants to the King. Ichigo wasn't impressed with the term 'servant' as it sounded like the King treated the devils in the peerage as slaves, but after Rias explained that it's just a mere term and the most Kings in a peerage usually treated their servants more as friends and comrades, Ichigo cooled down.

She also told him the true purpose of the Occult Research Club, which acts as a cover for her peerage to conduct duties as a devil. From there, Ichigo easily deduced that Akeno was Rias' queen in her peerage, since she was the Vice-President of the club.

After that, it was Ichigo's turn to explain his roots. He explained to her about the Shinigami and their job, which is to help Pluses, a term for estranged human souls pass through to Soul Society and purify Hollows, monstrous-looking human souls who stayed on the human world for too long. He also explained to her about the Soul Society and the Gotei 13. After listening to his explaination, Rias finally remembered where she had heard the term before. She had read about them in some old records kept in the mansion's library when she was younger.

"You said Shinigami can't be seen by any ordinary human because they're in soul form right?" Rias asked, getting a nod of confirmation from Ichigo, "How can you eject your soul form?"

"Oh yeah speaking about that," Ichigo shoved a hand into his left pant pocket and took out a pentagonal badge with an image of a skull in the middle of it and show it to her. "This is my Substitute Shinigami Badge given to me by Ukitake-san, the 13th Division captain. It enables me to eject my soul form from my body and perform my Shinigami duties."

"I see. Care to demonstrate?"

"Sure, but not here of course." Ichigo deadpanned as he shoved his badge back into his pocket. "Wouldn't want to give people nearby a heart attack. From their point of view, it'll look like I dropped dead after I pressed my badge onto my body."

"That would be amusing to watch," Rias chuckled at that, making Ichigo letting out a chuckle of his own as they entered the school gates, which attracted instant attention from the students around them.

'OH MY GOD!" cried a random girl as a crowd gathered in front of the school. "ICHIGO-KUN IS WALKING TOGETHER WITH RIAS-ONEESAMA!"

It was an expected reaction. After all, it was never often you see the increasingly popular badass of the academy walking with one of the academy's Two Great Ladies to school. Plus, the both of them stood out like a sore thumb, with their eccentric red and orange hair colors really caught people's attention.

"They look so cute together!"

"They have been so close ever since he transferred here!"

"Doesn't Rias-senpai look a lot happier than normal, maybe they are in love!"

"Maybe they're a couple!"

The two of them just blocked out the attention around them as usual as they entered the school building and walked up the stairs to the direction where their class at. As they reached to the top end of the stairs, a new voice spoke in front of them.

"You both certainly caught a lot of attention," Ichigo and Rias looked up at the familiar female voice to see Souna Shitori leaning onto one of the pillars with a small smirk, "Good morning, Rias, Ichigo-kun."

"Yo Sona/Good morning, Sona," Ichigo and Rias replied with their respective greetings as they walked towards her.

"Oh and Sona?" Rias spoke up as Sona looked at her with a questioning gaze when Ichigo greeted her with her real name, "He knows."

Souna raised an eyebrow at that as she turned her gaze at Ichigo.

"Yeah what she said," Ichigo said, "I knew the both of you, and some students here included, were different since the first day of school judging by how your reiryoku felt, and though I'll explain later, I knew you felt that I'm not exactly normal too."

Sona just stared at him with an unreadable expression before her lips curved upwards in a small smirk and said, "Fair enough." Then she turned her focus towards her childhood friend. "And by the way, you've got a new one huh, Rias?" Sona switched her gaze towards over the railing as she looked down at the Perverted Trio who just entered the building, specifically the brown-haired boy. "It's not like you to impulsively reincarnate someone into your household."

"Is that so? " Rias has a small smile on her face, Sona looked at her with a curious look. "I guess I've gained a stupid little brother to watch over."

"Is that so…" Sona muttered before looking back at the trio.

"Oh and speaking of which," Rias spoke as she just remembered something important as she looked at Ichigo, who raised an eyebrow in response, while Souna just looked on with a curious look, "Would you mind doing me a favor, Ichigo?"

"What is it?"

"After school today, I need you to grab Issei and bring him to the Occult Research Club room," Rias told him. "I think it's time I introduce him to rest of my peerage and explain his situation to him."

"Why me?" Ichigo asked, a tad puzzled, "I mean, I'm not a part of your club."

"That's because now I'm offering you to be the secretary of the club," Rias' smile widened as she said that, throwing Ichigo off guard, "You see, I have a hunch something big is brewing for the near future. Though you haven't show your strength, I know you're quite powerful, and it would be a pleasure to have you in our club and your help in future battles. I'm not asking you a favor as the club president, but as a friend. Will you accept?"

_"And maybe, you will be the one who would save me from the contract."_

Ichigo was silent as he considered Rias' offer to be the secretary of the club. After much thinking, he decided what he was going to do. He sighed, "Man, it's going to be troublesome and a pain in the ass," Rias cheery facade faltered slightly and looked down as he said that, thinking he was going to reject her.

"But," Rias instantly looked up to see a smirk on Ichigo's face, "After witnessing everything that had happened in the last few days, there's no way I'll be fine standing in the sidelines. So I might as well take you up on that offer." He then looked down at the brown-haired pervert who was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with his two best friends, "And as the secretary of the club, my first task is to bring the pervert to the clubroom after school today."

...

Issei groaned as the last day of class ended. Nothing seemed to be going right for the young pervert whose only real desire was to see a pair of real life oppai. Ever since he got stabbed by Yuuma-chan, his life had been confusing and weird for him.

It got even worse the previous night, and he had no clue what was going on. The only thing he remembered was he got stabbed once more by another black-winged weirdo and he was saved by Ichigo-senpai. This morning, he had woken up in his bed, the wound on his chest completely healed as if it had never happened. Did Ichigo-senpai healed him? What's more, he was feeling inexplicably tired for some reason, not to mention confused and worried. Issei couldn't help but feel like he was slowly going insane.

And not even once he thought about perverted stuff or maybe peek into the Female Kendo Club's changing room to satisfy his desires. And that's very worrying. When Issei Hyoudou, an incredibly lustful male teenager who has high infactuation towards oppai, wasn't thinking anything perverted, you know something was wrong.

His thoughts were broken as the girls in his class started to squeal in delight and gathered around the entrance of his class. Curiosity got the better of him as he took a look at the entrance to see what was going on. He was a little surprised to see Ichigo-senpai entering his class and was walking towards him with his usual scowl in place.

"Yo Hyoudou." Ichigo coolly greeted as he halted his step beside Issei's desk.

"Ichigo-senpai?" Issei asked, his voice couldn't hide his surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Rias wants to speak with you," Ichigo just replied, making Issei's eyes widen, "So pack your stuff and get up. I'm escorting you to the clubroom."

Issei gave his senpai a look before he stood up with a sigh. "Sure…"

"What?!" cried a random girl in the class, "Impossible! Ichigo-kun and Hyoudou the Pervert?!"

Another girl shook her head violently as she cried out in desperation. "Don't hang out with that pervert, Ichigo-kun! He'll corrupt you!"

Issei grunted in annoyance and walked out with Ichigo-senpai in front of him. "They are just spouting nonsense…"

"Not exactly," Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Issei with a smirk as he continued, "You being a pervert is true after all."

"S-Shut up!"

...

"So Ichigo-kun's a Shinigami?" one Himejima Akeno asked rhetorically after Rias told her about Ichigo's powers, "Does he know our true nature?"

Rias sighed as she stood in her shower and let the hot water run down her body. "Yes he does. I told him after what heppened last night. We were careless last night, making Issei wandering alone in the darkness. Last night, he got attacked by another Fallen Angel." That information surprised Akeno slightly as Rias continued, "He survived the first light spear that was pierced into his stomach, but Ichigo made it in time to save him from the second light spear. If he wasn't there, Issei would not have lived. And that's why I'll be forever grateful to him."

Akeno sat down on a chair next to the shower with her legs crossed as she asked, "I see. So what your plan regarding Ichigo-kun, Buchou? Will you reincarnate him into your peerage?"

"Even if I do want him in my peerage, I don't think my remaining pieces are powerful enough to reincarnate him due to his enormous power within him, so I offered him to be the secretary of our club and he accepted," The club president stated from within her shower. "He's powerful Akeno. Remember when I told you his power felt on par with a High-Class Devil when we first met him? However, in his Shinigami form, even though I didn't truly saw him in action, the power I felt from him are off the charts. Even though he may not be a part of our peerage, I'm glad we gained such a powerful ally into our club."

"Interesting…" muttered Akeno as she delicately held her hands to her face, a hint of arousal showing on her face. "I wonder how powerful he is. Maybe I should test him _personally__, _ufufufu."

Her dirty sadistic thoughts were broken as a series of knocking on the door of the clubroom and she stood to greet the people at the door. The door opened and came in Ichigo into the clubroom followed by a confused Issei behind him, both looking around the gothic style room with interest. But while Ichigo was thinking how weird and creepy the decor was, Issei was staring at the cute white haired girl sitting the couch, and the gently beauty standing in front of them.

"Oh Ichigo-senpai, you're here as well?" Ichigo turned to the direction to where he was called out and saw a smiling Kiba Yuuto get up from the couch he sat across Koneko and walked towards him, "Rias-buchou told us we would be expecting two newcomers in our club. I expected one to be Issei-san, but I wasn't expecting you to be the other."

"Well surprise surprise, Kiba," Ichigo just replied with a smirk, which then changed into a look of curiosity as he asked, "Speaking of which, where's Rias?" He then looked around the clubroom and noticed there were white curtains covering one of the rooms. Hearing the sounds of the showers running, he instantly realized with a blush that room was the shower. He could saw a buxom female silhouette clearly through the curtains, and his blush intensified when he recalled their conversation in his apartment. The person that was showering in the shower was-

"RIAS-SENPAI?! I KNEW IT!" Issei shouted with delight as he watched the silhouette showering with a disgustingly perverted expression on his face, "That beautiful silhouette! This is true art! Those beautiful lines are a work or art in and of themselves! What a fanta-GAH!"

Which was stopped when he received a hard punch on the head, courtesy of Ichigo.

"Keep those perverted thoughts to yourself, you lecher!" Ichigo roared.

"Hai! I'm sorry!" Issei cried in fear as he held his throbbing head.

"Ara ara Ichigo-kun, I think you just broke his head," Akeno amusedly stated as she walked towards them and bowed with her usual smile, "Since the both of you are new members of the club, let me introduce myself. My name is Himejima Akeno, the vice-president of the club." And then she gestured to the white-haired girl on the couch, "This is Toujou Koneko, a first year student."

Issei had blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head and bowed to the girls. "I-I'm Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you all!"

Ichigo had never been one for etiquette, so he just nodded with his usual scowl. "Kurosaki Ichigo, the new secretary of the club. Please take care of me."

Koneko, as her response towards the two, just nodded silently.

"Eh?" Kiba said with surprise seeping in his voice, "Ichigo-senpai is our new secretary?"

"I will explain later," A melodic voice spoke from the shower as the shower curtain was pulled to the side and revealed a fresh Rias Gremory in her school uniform. The beauty's hair was still wet, so she held a towel in her hand and gently ran it through her crimson strands.

After everyone took their seats, save for Rias who was leaning on her desk table and Ichigo who was leaning on the couch's arm rest at Issei's side, Rias spoke with a bright smile on her face, "Now that everyone is here, I would like to officially welcome you both to the Occult Research Club! But the Occult Research Club is just a mere facade. Nothing more than a hobby…"

Issei looked up blankly. "What do you mean?"

Rias smirked as she looked at Issei. "I'll be frank here. Other than Ichigo, we're all devils."

...And the silence commence.

Issei could only sit there, staring at her blankly after what he had just been told. "Th-That was indeed very frank. And What do you mean by 'other than Ichigo'? What is he then?"

All the stares went directly at Ichigo as he sighed and said, "I'm not a devil, but rest assured I am not exactly normal either. I'll explain later. Listen to what Rias wants to say first, Hyoudou."

Issei just dumbly nodded as he switched his focus towards Rias, which was hard to do because he was distracted by her large breasts, "Do you remember the black-winged man from last night? He was a Fallen Angel." Issei's eyes widened in response as Rias continued, "Once Angels serving God, they have been cast down to the underworld because of their wicked nature. These Fallen Angels try to manipulate humans and kill us devils. This is a conflict that has been brewing since ancient times, a war to decide who will rule the underworld, or Hell as humans called it. We also have real Angels sent by God himself to destroy us. In other words, we have a three-way-standoff."

No one notice Ichigo flinched as he heard the word 'Hell'.

Issei meanwhile just listened with his mind completely blank, not understanding a single thing.

"Do you follow me so far?" Rias asked.

"Uh… All this stuff about Devils and Angel, to a stupid high school teenager like me, it's a little too complicated for me…" Issei started to get a little nervous at this point as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Amano Yuuma." That caught Issei's attention in less than a second, letting out a small gasp as he looked at Rias in shock. "It's good you still remember her clearly, after all you did date her."

"I-I've no idea where you've heard of that name." Issei said with gritted teeth, still thinking about the date he had gone with the girl. "But don't treat is as a occult phenomenon. To be frank, I find it unpleasant. I'm sorry, but…" The brunette tried to stood up from his seat but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing so. He looked up to stare straight into Ichigo's brown eyes, who was giving him a stern look.

"I did say that you have to listen to what Rias wants to tell you, Hyoudou," Ichigo said to him, "You may want to run away from your trauma, but nothing will come good from it, nothing will be solved. '_Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stand still. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.'" _Issei went wide eyed while others just looked on with interest as he said that. Who knew Ichigo can be so deep? "So stay and listen to what she wants to say. It may help you in the future."

Issei just looked at him with surprise. He always thought Ichigo-senpai was scary as fuck, but he never thought he would see this compassionate side of his. Begrudgingly and reluctantly, Issei sat back on the couch.

Rias smiled at the scene and was impressed with Ichigo's words of wisdom as she pulled out a picture from the desk behind her before tossing it onto the table between the couches.

"Your Yuuma-chan… is this girl right?" Rias asked, to Issei's shock.

"Y-Yes it's her! But where did you get this photo?!" Issei asked, a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at the photo.

"This girl...no, this _fallen angel. _She came from the same faction that assaulted you last night." Rias stated.

"B-But Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember anything about her!" Issei retorted as he stood up from his seat, "I clearly remembered I introduced her to them last week!"

"After a Fallen Angel completes her mission, she used her powers to erase everyone else's memory and all records regarding her," the president explained. "That was what your Yuuma-chan did."

"Mission? What mission?"

"Killing you." Rias simply stated, "She came to check whether you have a certain dangerous object in your body. Once that was confirmed, she killed you instantly. Impaled by a light spear to be precise."

"Now I remember," Issei said with seriousness as he recall what happened that night at the fountain, "I remembered Yuuma-chan talked about Sa-something or whatever it is."

"What she said is Sacred Gear," Rias told him calmly.

"Sacred Gears are basically artifacts given to humans by the original God from the bible to enact miracles on earth. Only humans or human hybrids are born with Sacred Gears, though they can show up within the ranks of devils and angels if the human possessing the Sacred Gear is turned." Akeno explained.

"Issei, you have a Sacred Gear within your body," Rias told him bluntly as she pointed at him, "A very powerful one if I'm not mistaken, which is the reason that Fallen Angel tried to kill you. Most likely, she was ordered to by the hire ups who feared whatever Sacred Gear you possess. We won't know what is your Sacred Gear without seeing it, so Issei?"

"Hai?"

"Please raise your left hand."

Issei just did what she instructed, "L-Like this?"

Rias proceeded to sat up on her desk table, which gave Issei a flash of her panties, and gave him her advice as she said, "Now close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

Issei was too distracted as he was enjoying the beautiful scenery and absentmindedly answered, "T-This is all too sudden..."

"Focus, Issei."

"H-Hai!" and with that, Issei closed his eyes and tried to focus.

Keyword 'tried'.

That was because he couldn't resist opening his eyes and get an eyeful of Rias' panties.

"Yes, Issei, focus," Rias was oblivious to what was happening as she continued to push him on as he tried to focus.

Shaking his head to remove the perverted thoughts out of his head, Issei closed his eyes once again and tried to focus, "Focus...focus..." and of course, as expected, Issei opened his eyes once again and take another peek at Rias' panties. Currently, rather than focusing to activate his Sacred Gear, he was focusing to look more deeper into the crimson-haired beauty's panties.

And that was why he gave up on activating his Sacred Gear.

"Argh! I can't do it!" Issei dejectedly said as he sunk onto his knees.

"It's all right, Issei," Rias tried to cheer him up, "We'll take it slow."

"Idiot, that's not how you do it," Everyone turned their attention towards the orange-haired secretary as he started to speak, "Your focus was all over the place and you were easily distracted. Do you think I didn't caught what you were actually doing, you pervert."

"S-Shut up!" Issei stood up immediately and pointed at Ichigo as he continued, "How could I focus properly when her panties' were right in front of me begging to be admired?!"

Ichigo just ran a hand over his spiky orange locks and sighed as he stood up and said, "Well anyway, let's do this my way. Hyoudou, close your eyes and do _not _open them."

Issei did what he instructed and resisted the urge to open his eyes. He then heard Ichigo speak again, "That's good, now take a few deep breaths, inhale and exhale uniformly." The brown-haired pervert followed his instructions and to his amazement, he felt more relaxed and more calmer as he continued to breath deeply. "Now relax and focus on each of your body parts one by one. Now start with your stomach."

Issei relaxed into his breathing and focused on his stomach as he tried to feel something there, but he didn't. Ichigo crossed his arms as he continued to guide the pervert, "There would be a tugging sensation when you finally felt it. If you did, mentally call forth upon your power and pull it out. If you didn't felt it after a while, focus on your next body part."

After feeling nothing on his stomach, he gave up and place his full focus on his left arm. After much focus, like what Ichigo-senpai just said, he felt a tugging sensation on his left arm. Scrunching his eyes, he mentally call forth upon his power and and tried to pull it out with all his mental might.

And he succeeded.

In an instant, a bright light shone around the clubroom, originating from Issei's left arm. As the light died down, Ichigo looked at Issei's left arm, and raised a curious eyebrow when he saw the thing that had appeared on his arm. It looked like a red, fingerless gauntlet with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the back of Issei's hand.

Rias was impressed at how Ichigo taught Issei on how to draw out his power, as if he had experience teaching others, or maybe had gone through the same experience. Either way, she was getting more and more attracted to the orange-haired Shinigami, "Thank you for your help, Ichigo." she said with a bright smile, which was replied with a small smirk and a nod from Ichigo. She then switched her focus on her newest pawn, "And by the way, Issei, that's your Sacred Gear."

"Amazing!" Issei marveled at his gauntlet-covered hand. "This looks awesome!"

"It's a fact the Fallen Angel fear your power. That's why they wanted you dead."

"Eh? But wait," Issei looked over at Rias. "If it's a fact, then how am I actually alive?"

"Just as you were about to take your last breath, you summoned me through this flyer," Rias answered before he could finish his question and showed him a flyer with a pentagram at the centre. Issei gasped at the sight. He remembered that time when he was dying, he saw a glimpse of Rias-senpai's red hair. "And when I saw your condition, including the fact that you have a Sacred Gear, I reincarnate you into my peerage."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Issei asked.

"Issei, you've been reborn into the family of Rias Gremory," the president proudly stated as wings sprouted from her back, "Daughter of Duke Gremory, a High-Class Devil, as my servant devil."

"Indeed," this time, it was Akeno who spoke as everyone stood up, "We're the same as you." And with that, wings sprouted from her, Kiba's and Koneko's back, to the shock of Issei and Ichigo, whose eyes were wide as he watched Issei's wings sprouted from his back as well.

"Welcome to the family, Issei," Rias welcomed Issei with a small smile.

Issei looked so troubled by the fact that he wasn't human anymore. He thought stuffs like devils and servant were just an analogy. He never thought they would meant it literally. He looked back and forth between his wings and the others. _'So I'm a Devil now? I'm no longer human?!'_

"Seeing you guys having wings while I've none made me feel a little left out y'know." Ichigo said in an amused tone as he looked back and forth at all the members.

"Well since we've already revealed ourselves as Devils, it would be unfair if you don't reveal yourself, Ichigo." Rias gave him a coy look as she replied him.

Ichigo just stared at her with an unreadable expression before he just sighed and gave her a small smile, "Guess it can't be helped huh?" He then proceeded to shoved his hand into his left pant pocket and took out a pentagonal badge, which made everyone save for Rias became curious and slightly alert at what he was going to do.

"You see, unlike you guys, I'm human, but like you, I'm not exactly normal like you. Let me show you guys why," He then pressed the badge onto his chest and he was ejected from his body. While the body of Ichigo lay motionless on the ground, the soul form of Ichigo was standing and looked totally different. He now wore a black kimono and hakama pants with a white obi tied around his waist and a red strap across his right shoulder. There were also X-like black markings on his chest and forearms, and tattoo-like bands with white ends lie around his neck as collar. What attracted the most attention from the club members was the huge cleaver hanging behind his back.

There were five reactions to his soul form.

Rias simply smiled at him.

Akeno was in a state of bliss.

Kiba was looking at the sword with interest.

Koneko was stoic as usual.

Issei was in a state of shock.

And they realized the air around them in the clubroom was heavier than before.

"Let me introduce myself once again. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Substitute."

* * *

><p><strong>And done! That's the 3rd chapter, typed right after my finals ended.<strong>

**Speaking of which, woohoo! Finals are finally done and dusted! Ahh the smell of freedom...**

**And regarding the story, I don't want to reveal too much as I could spoil the story, but one thing's clear that there would be no Vandenreich bullshit in this story.**

**Regarding Ichigo's harem, it depends on how the story progresses. Hence the word 'possible'. Rias and Akeno are definitely in it though.  
><strong>

**Of course, Ichigo will become more stronger as the story progresses. How? I won't say anything, as like I said before, I don't want to reveal any spoilers, but the idea in my mind I guarantee NO ONE has tried before in any Bleach x DxD crossovers.**

**Please R&R. Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**The Athletic Author out.**


End file.
